


【朱修】七色

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】七色

1.  
灰色。  
灰色天窗望尽的天空始终在晨昏交接时刻，泛起暗淡的鱼肚白，晴朗时是通透的微光，阴雨天便沉沉覆盖着暗云。那是伴随他有条不紊的生理时钟睁眼时所见的第一份景致，在短短数秒的失神中，枢木朱雀二等兵迅速翻起身体，风驰电擎地收拾好自己，过程只有数分钟，速度不亚于未来他驾驶的兰斯洛特出击。  
名誉布里塔尼亚军人被安置在犹如监狱囚笼的宿舍中，一间狭窄屋子的配置，日常需用以外空徒四壁，冷暖随天气，没有行李，不联系亲属。一年四季是漫长的等待，聊胜于无的形式般的操练——广场上随便跑几圈热热身，做一番基础演练，防止他们懒怠至身体迟钝，不至战场上成为包袱的程度。没有特殊教练，没有传授搏斗技巧，他们不被允许配枪，所学不过凭己意揣摩，连团体的协防练习都要经过特殊申请。  
他们仅仅是一些等待着特殊命令到来，随时上战场去死的包袱。  
朱雀跑完了今天第三十二圈，太阳逐渐升起了。这会是个好天气，意味着他所在的编号710小队要包揽下包涵二级军官临时宿舍在内的三栋楼的卫生打扫——没有任务的时候，名誉布里塔尼亚军人就是清扫机器，专为军队清洁工打下手，并且不许靠近高级军官的宿舍。  
朱雀抬头擦了一把汗水，他翠绿色的眼眸平静似一潭深湖，只有阳光射入眼帘的瞬间看得见跃动的粼光。  
——你的！21栋楼3-7层。  
连军衔都没有的专聘清洁工将一套完整的工具交给朱雀，嫌恶地看了眼他亚裔五官深刻的脸庞，多余的废话都不愿给一句。  
朱雀谦恭地拿过器具，按军队标准敬礼，便小跑着朝楼梯去了。这些器具在使用后必须归还，每一样都已事先标号，如果缺少纷失，等同军中盗窃，是要受到禁罚的。  
也许这天专门跟朱雀作对，他遇到了人生第二次的转折。  
面色几许歉意的女军官小心翼翼把脚抬起来，看着被自己急冲冲经过踩断的扫把，叹息地扶额头。她的胸前佩戴着军徽，属于特殊科研部的一位辅佐官。  
“非常抱歉。你可以向你的上司报告，就说这是米拉娜·维塔尼亚弄坏的，让他到科研部找我拿赔偿。”女军官匆匆忙忙离开了，留下想说些什么，最终为难地收声的朱雀。  
——罢了，总有这样的事。  
于是他理所应当受了惩罚，没有晚饭，关禁闭。从每间屋子都有的天窗外能看见久违的夕阳浸染的黄昏，一小片天幕霞云笼罩，勾起朱雀对过去的怀念。他现在有太多时间，屏蔽一些不愿触及的记忆，单单择捡一些美好的记忆。他想起小时候在神社奔跑时看见的瑰丽景色，越过高高的台阶，尽头出现黄昏的天空，余晖万丈，霞披千里，仿佛离天空都近了许多。他张出两条幼嫩的手臂，对着晴空大声呼喊，多么地自由畅快。  
——朱雀。朱雀。  
他听见了那道声音，跟在身后气喘吁吁，紧守不离。那让他心情更加愉快，浑身血液朝大脑奔涌而去，按捺不住地转过了身……  
“枢木朱雀。”  
有人在喊他。朱雀睁开眼睛，禁闭室漆黑一片，天空已经收走它的恩惠，降下一片漆黑。  
“枢木朱雀。”小声的属于女性的叫唤，在门边清晰可见。  
他唇舌微启，问道：“你是？”  
门外的人松了口气：“太好了，你还醒着。我很抱歉，因为我的过失……你还好吗？”  
朱雀歪了歪头，下意识摸了摸肚子，他除了有些饿，似乎没有其他问题。  
“我是米拉娜。今天我忙着给莱恩博士送资料，不小心踩坏你的扫帚，我已经亲自跟你的上司谈过了，他唯唯诺诺的不敢做主放你出来，真是太过分。”  
朱雀闻言轻轻笑了，这是当然的，他的小组上司也只是个名誉布里塔尼亚人的底层军官，如果跟军队的清洁部门起冲突，就会引起统管名誉布里塔尼亚军人的军官的不满，只是一个晚上的禁闭，倒不如让朱雀受罚结束。  
“我给你带了点吃的。”米拉娜终于说到朱雀最关心的地方，她从专门的输送口中递进来一些食物。  
虽然不存在虐待士兵的原因，但是军队里忽视名誉军人已经司空见惯。朱雀没有收到晚餐，更大可能是那位负责伙食的军官忘记了给受罚的名誉军人送饭——他们连关紧闭的地方也远离着正规军人，至少隔着一栋楼。  
朱雀抓过递来的面包，旁边贴心地递放了水瓶。  
他靠着门扉，边吃边听女军官的絮叨。直到她说了一句话：你，要不要给莱恩博士帮忙？  
他眨了眨眼，咽下口中的面包屑末，静夜中灌水的声音清晰可闻。  
这大概是他人生转折的续点。

2.  
他站在高耸入云的建筑上，鼻间弥散的焦黑尸臭，炮弹的轰鸣不绝于耳。碧湖一般的绿眸闪过凶狠的怒意，为了眼前残破的肢体，属于这片土地，如今名为11区的地方苟延残喘的下等人民。这是生养他的土地，这是他的同胞，他扣紧了胸口的绳索，以人类所不能企及的速度和平衡感，借着滑动荡平在半空中，稳稳踏上歪斜的碎石绝壁，借助空气震动下微妙的重力，将自己摔进了被炸得稀烂的楼道——避免从五十层高空坠落的惨案。  
他落地时惯性滚动两圈，自然地站起身，看了下随身携带的怀表，距离任务结束还有两小时三十四分，他必须在这之前解除那座爆弹装置，否则这片区域将在长官命令下，不顾还未撤离的Eleven平民们，统统歼灭干净。这是出于11区现任总督，布里塔尼亚帝国三皇子克洛维斯的命令。  
朱雀想起那个名字，神色恍惚了瞬间，那令他脑中浮现一个纤瘦的人影，一双紫晶般纯净的瞳孔。他为此眸色黯淡，下一刻坚定信念，朝目标奔跑而去。  
这是他接受莱恩博士身体强化改造的第三个月，那个在布里塔尼亚军中也令人闻风丧胆的生物学博士，主张激化人体的潜能，施行优化改造，令士兵更加强大。但他毒辣的手段往往只会造成不必要的惊恐，没有一位布里塔尼亚军人愿意让他当原体，如果不是他背靠的大贵族很有话语权，早就被赶离了吧。  
朱雀接受了这个邀请，他为此签了死亡契约。但是莱恩并不像那些人所言的可怕，短短三个月，他将朱雀当成强化战士训练和改造，尽管有不满和非议传出，但军中显然更不相信莱恩的能力。他们看不见朱雀徒手捏扁钢铁时莱恩欣喜若狂的表情，也不知道朱雀可以一脚踢裂钢板。他就像一颗闪闪熠熠的原石，在莱恩手中更加地焕发光彩。  
严格制定的饮食，训练，以及重新拾回的各种格斗技巧，朱雀再次得到了充分的锻炼，一切都是对莱恩的试验有效而被批准的行为，在那座被人恨不能遗忘的实验室，朱雀渐渐从外在蜕变出一股新生的绝对力量，他将这些仔细小心地隐藏了。当他拥有能从空中眺望几百米外清晰可见的视力，看清无数子弹的轨道，他仅仅调动身体以意外的角度堪堪避过那些危险，那令他看上去狼狈而侥幸。名誉布里塔尼亚军人们戏谑地称他为“大难不死的男孩”，更多的正规军在背地里骂他怪物，因为他接受了那个莱恩博士的强化试验，说不定身上满是病毒，还会传染他人。  
朱雀渐渐成为他人规避的对象。他出战时常落单，总凭一己之力捡回性命，侥幸立过几次功，升到了一等兵的地位——这是名誉布里塔尼亚军人可以获得的最高荣誉。  
那又如何呢，只不过是送往战场上死亡的时候多了点名头，连送回老家的抚恤金都不会多几分。和朱雀一同晋升的战友喝了口热酒，难得奢侈的东西，这般自嘲道。他们被留在新宿高空的运输机上待命，关于新一轮的袭击，那个被偷走的危险物品。  
这种危险的事不会让布里塔尼亚正规军来干，身先士卒的从来是他们。战场上的排雷器、炮灰，随便怎么说。  
呐，枢木。你怎么每次都那么好运，都能活下去呢？  
那位军官调侃地说了几句：“是不是那个怪物博士真的让你变成超人了？”  
朱雀没有回答，他把自己缩在双腿间，右手捏着一只怀表……末了，将它收进后腰。  
我也很奇怪，为什么自己总不死。  
他落下最后一语，站了起来，窗外已经到达了目标地上空。  
大概是还有矛盾的留恋吧。

3.  
醒来的时候，朱雀感到浑身都在发疼。那么近距离的射击，这回真是侥幸捡了条命，也要感谢莱恩对他肉体的强化试验。  
他看见罗伊德和塞西尔，听他们提起数据——似乎有那么一回事，在莱恩博士兴奋地以数据为目标改造他各项体能时，透露过将它们给好友炫耀。名誉布里塔尼亚人无权参加这么高规格的战机选拔，出于特派的独断权力，朱雀的数据鬼使神差地加进了数据库，罗伊德当然知道原因，他避而不谈，朱雀也就心照不宣。  
从来没见过这么厉害的零件。  
罗伊德在兰斯洛特出击时兴奋不已。  
朱雀握紧了操纵杆，他体会到一种全新的获取，他的力量足以融合的载体，就像回到母体那般舒适而自然——并且充满了勇气。他刚刚重逢了生命中最重要的人，却在同一时刻被迫失去他。当时的条件反射来不及避开重要的袭击，他眼睁睁看着手中的机会残忍逝去。黑暗来临前，仅余一丝悲痛的呐喊。  
——再给我一点时间，不能就这样离开！  
然而，他还是失去了鲁鲁修，他的挚友，重逢时未及保护，被迫破碎的誓言。  
这份痛苦在他目睹那些引起纷争的罪魁们时，他怒火中烧，不可抑止，以凶残的手段痛击那些在这片土地上引起纷争波及无辜的本应是他的同胞，他不能原谅那些没有能力却妄图改变从而将所有人拉进更深的地狱的自私者们。  
他渐渐领悟了自己初衷下不可避的决心，直到能源耗尽，直到指尖发酸，直到噩耗传来，直到锒铛入狱。

4.  
到头来还是做错了。  
父亲的死，战争的开始；我的过失，鲁鲁修的死，新宿平民大量的死亡。  
他身穿白色拘束服在脑中沉默地忏悔，为什么最后只有我仍然活下来了？这是不可以的事，于是他被处以反叛罪将要公开行刑，用来震慑殖民地的反抗——如果这样做，可以让无谓的牺牲少一些，让那些将要做下不可违抗的伤害，牵连进无数无辜人的举止缓一缓，得到他们更多的深思熟虑，那么，他想，他愿意。  
作为枢木朱雀，这仅仅微薄的一点能力，还能为他所爱的世界奉献的话，他将心甘情愿、毫无抵抗地，从容赴死。  
——在死亡尽头，他会需要向父亲谢罪吗？应该的吧。他同样也要对鲁鲁修说抱歉，因为那点大意，他亲手埋葬了保护对方的机会。  
然而上天并不愿意这般简单地成全他，这一次又一次给予侥幸重生的机会，带来继续前进的未来。他在废墟中拒绝了假面之人的邀请。他已经不被赋予任何命令以外的资格去夺取谁人的性命。  
我有我自己的方式。  
他翠碧的眸中闪过的固执和坚定似乎令游说之人大为震惊，大概是可惜一个可以鼓动旧派的棋子吧。朱雀默默地离开了那地，回到了无法逃离的战场——那个他一早舍弃身份，选择成为终生战场的布里塔尼亚军队。  
他相信的仅仅是一种坚持，不管因何死亡，没能走到最后，那也只是他过往罪孽带来的惩罚。上天没能加诸更多，他便希望不止，永不停歇。

5.  
粉色。  
从天而降，鲜活而美丽。  
他原打算默然不语地陪同全程，但突兀的节点，意有所指的地方，都在在暗显了女孩非凡的身份，他为那般开朗活泼而带动了情绪，开玩笑行礼，称她是公主殿下。  
那的的确确就是公主殿下，来自布里塔尼亚皇族的皇女，不顾KMF的纷争勇敢跑向前阻止的英勇无畏，她是这片11区的副总督——明明那么柔弱，却又那么坚强。他从震惊中回神，先行作了礼仪。  
那是他暗淡无边又如死士般以死志赴死的生涯里迟来的曙光；那是他潜行晦暗的前途希望渺茫只能日复一日坚持而往时辟开的红海之路；那是他怀揣赎罪心念于理想中挣扎终于得见的一丝盼望。  
那是那么多美好的意义，无法替代的重要的女性。  
彼时他却依然无所适从于这份悉心关爱，手握热杯，显得那般挣扎而犹豫。  
“军队的事情，不用像以前那般操心了。”塞西尔小姐劝慰他，“只给兰斯洛特的开发提供研究的话——定期检查的时候回来就行，还有莱恩博士那边的检查……”  
朱雀望着面前摊开的一页页招生阅览，他这个时间上学，已经是晚了，转学生通常要花时间习惯，何况这里也没几家学校——最重要的事，他可以去吗？他还能去吗？作为一名早已舍弃常人孩童的权利，只身进入属于他的战场，决定在军中或生或死，以此或能赎罪，或能改变未来的自己，真的还有权利进入天生浪漫的校园吗？与那些手中干净如洗的花样年华的少男少女们畅聊交友，不顾手中早已沾染了“敌人”的血。  
“那个，朱雀君……既然是那位皇女殿下的心意，你不如就考虑一下？”  
“是呀，对方可是副总督呢，违令要遭到军规处罚吧？”罗伊德从旁煽风点火。  
“……伯爵，不要说了。”何时都有些护短的美丽女军官，同样是科研组出身，跟米拉娜小姐完全不同的作风。  
朱雀心中泛起一丝柔软，他露出礼貌而灿烂的笑容，能安抚大部分女性的内心：“谢谢，塞西尔小姐，我会看看的。”  
他翻开一页校园简历栏，熟悉的制服样式映入眼帘，不得不稍稍停留了。指尖摸索特制的透明压纸，直到那幅照片映入眼帘。  
塞西尔柔和地微笑：“这是让朱雀君更了解每个学校的情况，偷偷请人去拍摄的近期照片呢。真是个活跃的学校呀。”  
“近期？”  
“嗯，前天下的指令呢。”  
朱雀的手指缓缓抚摸过相册上的剪影，两行眼泪就这般毫无预警地落下。  
“哇！朱雀君！”慌乱的塞西尔完全没料到他的反应，连同罗伊德也紧张了。  
“太好了……太好了……”朱雀无法抑制这份情绪。这一刻，他由衷感谢上天给予了罪孽深重的他这一丝温情，还愿意将他此生的美好存留于世，他稍显狼狈地擦拭流不尽的眼泪，直到塞西尔替他取来面纸，他另一只手的指尖从未离开那张照片，那样珍惜而怀念地摩挲着相片中拥有紫色瞳眸的挚友的容颜。  
——看样子，朱雀君已经做了选择呢。  
塞西尔与罗伊德彼此相视，偷偷地笑了。  
彼时，这仍然温暖而美丽的世界。

6.  
他并不是单纯来见鲁鲁修，来看看他过得是否很好的，朱雀这样想。  
那位大人对他倾注心血，露出对学校的羡慕时，他就决定自己会代替尤菲好好过完校园生活。十七岁的年纪，正是要上学的时候，不论是身为军人的自己，还是……都有权利珍藏一点关于美好的校园生活的回忆。  
于是，这就是开始吗？明明在新宿的时候重逢了，现在却不能在光明的世界打招呼，阿什弗德学院到处射来鄙夷和远离的视线，对名誉布里塔尼亚人的歧视从未消褪。朱雀犹豫着是否该假装忘记鲁鲁修的暗号，根据资料，鲁鲁修是阿什福德学生会的副会长，他真是了不起，到哪里都是最聪明的那个，从以前就是这样了。能够重逢已是奢侈，如果跟自己走得太近，鲁鲁修会遭到非议吧？  
朱雀想着有的没的，双脚却不听使唤地朝天台走去。他很想念鲁鲁修，也想念娜娜莉，他曾经灰败人生中仅存的两抹亮色，在这个过于不现实的美好世界里靠拢了他……他魂牵梦萦的重要之人，他人生第一次誓言的对象，如今在他拥有力量之后，上天又还给了他。  
多么可怕的幸福，这是不被允许的事。双手沾满鲜血的他还能握紧鲁鲁修洁白干净的手吗？他要如何保持正常的距离以显得不那么生疏，他并不习惯和鲁鲁修远离——不，不对。这是上天给我有所觉悟的回馈。已经决定放下一切，为了道标一往直前，不再有任何犹豫和退缩了。正是因为这样的觉悟，上天才将他所在意的统统还了回来，宝贵奢侈得难以想象。他可以享受片刻，再回到他的战场去。一如每个军人都思念着后方的重要之人，才拥有了更强大的意志，更勇猛的攻势。  
朱雀握住了娜娜莉的手，在鲁鲁修看不见的地方，小声对她说：“替我保守秘密吧，娜娜莉。我不想让鲁鲁修担心。”  
聪明的女孩点了点头，这是第一个约定。  
他拒绝了鲁鲁修的留宿邀请，后者微微愣怔，夜色中浓紫色的漂亮眼睛有一丝失望。这反而令朱雀心中温暖，鲁鲁修还是那个鲁鲁修，时刻地怀念自己，也对他们过往的情谊特别眷恋——只要这样就足够了。他说出了那个提议，对方难以置信的眼神透着受伤。一瞬间朱雀心底堆积了愧疚，但他很快制止了自己的“贪想”。这个美好的休憩之处不能为他的血腥战场所打扰，不仅仅是学园里的交际，连同命运的公平——他不被允许沉溺在鲁鲁修兄妹带来的情感抚慰中，但他会为了守护最重要的他们安宁的生活去战斗。  
这是他人生中第一个珍重的承诺，他从来不曾忘记。  
这是我选择的道路，鲁鲁修。你只要像这样……幸福地在校园中欢闹就好。能够站在近距离的地方，看你过着平凡却美好的人生，就是对我最大的鼓励。  
那时的朱雀清洗被弄脏的衣服，这点小事对他而言无关痛痒，想用这种手段威胁他、逼他退校的人，不过是枉然。  
他有着留下来的最大理由：鲁鲁修和娜娜莉的存在，以及——尤菲的愿望。

7.  
然而破冰来得太过突然——或许他不该小看鲁鲁修的坚持。某种方面，他是从来不会放下自己不管的人。  
朱雀看着鲁鲁修快要喘倒的跌跌撞撞，心里小小感叹他的体力似乎变得更差了。米蕾会长全校通缉一只猫的场景轰动，娜娜莉的猫叫更令场面天翻地覆地热腾。这个学校真是比自己预想得要活力四射……不，现在不是考虑这个的时候。  
朱雀假装他发达的听力没有接收到鲁鲁修那句咬牙切齿的“体力笨蛋”，他愉快地奔跑在楼梯上，忽然重叠了景象，仿佛在幼年时枢木神社长长的台阶上跑动，总有一个喘息的稚嫩童音在后面仿佛撒娇般喊着“等等我”。  
朱雀唇角漾起笑意，他记得头一回鲁鲁修背着年幼的妹妹，追赶得十分辛苦，到他上蹿下跳看不下去，想要接过娜娜莉——当然被鲁鲁修凶了。那时他心里很受伤。娜娜莉是鲁鲁修的宝物，就像巨龙守着财宝不让任何人靠近，明明弱小却很坚强的鲁鲁修就算累到不行，也要强撑着爬完高高的台阶，甚至比一个人爬的时候更加卖力了。  
后来娜娜莉失踪的时候，鲁鲁修哭着奔向朱雀，说完最初的话之后，他就哽咽地再也抑制不住眼泪。一个十岁的孩子，那时只有恐惧和绝望。同样十岁的朱雀牵起鲁鲁修的手，不顾倾盆大雨的危险，带着他冲进了雨帘。他们奔跑在山头，寻找轮椅女孩的身影。朱雀牢牢抓着鲁鲁修不曾放开过一次，他怕对方摔倒，又不愿放开这一线微弱的支持。  
那天他们找到了娜娜莉，那天朱雀正式被这对兄妹接纳，鲁鲁修将他的守护放进心里，充满感激的笑容和微弱的“谢谢”，仿佛一股温泉在朱雀心间沸腾。他发誓会保护他们，连同这份信赖，还有依靠。  
“鲁鲁修保护娜娜莉，我就保护鲁鲁修还有娜娜莉一起。”他勾起布里塔尼亚孩童白皙的手指，给了他这辈子唯一的忠诚誓言。  
那时他们谈起皇帝、骑士、皇子。其实朱雀多少有些后悔，那些回忆令鲁鲁修很不愉快。他在娜娜莉事件后和朱雀谈起了过去，忧郁在他细嫩的眉间挥之不去。朱雀的母亲同样很早就死了，他对此印象稀薄，记忆中却仍然有着母亲高贵的影子。鲁鲁修的母亲却是以惨烈的枪杀死在面前，一并娜娜莉的终生残疾。他恨着布里塔尼亚——不知道为什么，曾经朱雀也是那样恨着布里塔尼亚，甚至针对鲁鲁修兄妹，但是此刻他听见鲁鲁修那样说，心底却生出一股不安和难过。他不希望鲁鲁修憎恨他的国家，哪怕他被抛弃了……不，也许他仅仅是不希望，鲁鲁修的心中有对任何事的恨意，他应该开开心心的让自己守护这份笑容，温暖、幸福又快乐。  
就算不再是皇子，我也是鲁鲁修的骑士了吧？连同娜娜莉一起守护的骑士。  
那时虚假的幻觉于此时想起何等幼稚而悲哀——我早已失去了成为你们骑士的资格，如今的我仅仅是不能停下赎罪脚步的死士，稍作喘息便会向无可挽回的深渊滑下、坠落、万劫不复。如同现在堪堪抓住你的手。但是，请相信——无论何时，只要你坠落，我都会拉住你，把你拉上来——就像把内心同样摇摇欲坠的自己拉上来。  
朱雀在高处下望无数学生的仰头，他对鲁鲁修安抚地笑了。

8.  
想要守护什么的心情，不愿破坏而是改变什么的心情，对朝着未知的明天奔跑，用尽全身力气哪怕错误手段也停不下来的人而言，并不是那么容易理解。  
朱雀瞬间有了觉悟，在他从兰斯洛特中暴露给全世界的时候，他望着昔日恩师坚毅的目光，一如自己面上坚毅的神情。如果这是他的宿命，那便由他来背负。此刻他放下了对Zero的憎恶，成田连山战役让许多无辜者失去了性命，Zero怎么敢？他怎么能？朱雀在夏莉父亲的葬礼上紧握拳头，因为眼前这个戴面具自称救赎的男人，他重要的朋友们遭受了残酷的记忆，朱雀几乎不敢回想那天故作坚强的女孩黑色的丧服，学生会的大家难过却强打精神的劝慰，还有……还有一言不发始终垂首的鲁鲁修。他一定相当无力吧，幼年失去过至亲，被迫过起流亡生涯，成为手无缚鸡之力的学生，却又不甘心这样的处境，日常危险的赌棋嘲讽那些贵族，甚至因为大胆干预过毒气事件险些被杀。然而——他们是多么的无力，这一刻仿佛校园和平的假象被摧毁，他们处在日日爆发战争的危险年代，稍不注意就会失去亲朋好友。米蕾、鲁鲁修、卡莲、利瓦尔、妮娜……甚至于直接受害者的夏莉，就像过去那次被迫卷入危险，大家再一次因为Zero的缘故，面容重染阴霾。  
无法原谅，不能原谅——朱雀发誓会在战场上打败Zero，教那狂妄至极，从不曾将人类细微点滴的情感放入眼中的罪人绳之以法。  
然而，他还是错失了机会。这次，他遇到了最大的危机。在布里塔尼亚军队中都出现了动摇的声音，属于军方的绝对秘密制造——尖端机体兰斯洛特的驾驶员是一位名誉布里塔尼亚人，特派遭到前所未有的压力，来自各方的指责声不断，罗伊德破天荒地放下手中的工作，疲于奔忙应付。面对这一切，朱雀却只能沉默。他从头到尾都只是被选择的零件，他还不够资格说些什么。  
他很想为罗伊德做些什么，甚至让塞西尔少些忧愁，前首相之子的身份成了各方大张旗鼓的绝佳借口，哪怕之前刚刚为布里塔尼亚击退敌人。关于是否继续让他驾驶兰斯洛特成为唯一的命题。  
塞西尔让朱雀不要担心，因为唯有这一点罗伊德是不会退让的，兰斯洛特的数据是罗伊德的底线，军方不能提供合适的“零件”才是关键，仗着背后强大的皇权——彼时朱雀还不知道二皇子修奈泽尔是特派的幕后支持者，他正面跟那些老顽固们抗议了。  
但是——这又破天荒上升了机体开发是为少数尖端派服务，还是为广泛性的量产耗时费力。  
麻烦似乎源源不断。  
在朱雀苦恼的时候，尤菲米娅通过内线接通了他。  
“你愿意成为我的骑士吗？”那位美丽的公主重复了当时在战场上说过却被所有人当作笑谈的话。  
朱雀一瞬间怔住了。  
“朱雀，成为我的骑士吧，我们一起改变这个地方！”尤菲米娅坚决的态度，仿佛她正在被什么困扰，却下定了要冲破阻碍的决心——如果，如果这个时候朱雀可以再敏锐点，他或许能阻止未来那个悲剧——然而，此时的他正如困境中的囚兽，拼命抓住这只救援的手。  
他几乎毫不犹豫地答应了，成为尤菲米娅的骑士，从地位上配得兰斯洛特驾驶员的身份，将这份力量牢牢握在手里，朝他的理想更近了一步。  
那时的朱雀并不知道，尤菲米娅在隐约意识到最大的敌人——Zero的身份之后，经历有关亲情和人性的苦苦挣扎，终于决定放下克洛维斯的仇恨，选择一条更好的道路，去解救她失去的另一位兄长，还这片土地一份安宁。尽管她因被诟病为花瓶副总督而困扰，但她不愿放弃拯救亲人、带来和平的机会。只是，她还没有想到应该怎么做。  
朱雀成功留下了兰斯洛特，这是一份新的力量，保护他重视的世界。他接受了米蕾会长举办的庆祝派对，但是鲁鲁修的反应令他微微地难过——因为选择了布里塔尼亚，深深憎恨布里塔尼亚皇室的鲁鲁修，选择疏远他了。朱雀的敏锐足够他察觉鲁鲁修不自然的应对，但他选择了缄默。  
已经足够了，他从一开始就没有再向鲁鲁修和娜娜莉索取幸福的权利，然而他还是虚伪地靠近，得到平静的安稳，一起共进晚餐，一起上学，愉快的夜谈，学生会的乐趣，鲁鲁修温柔地连同弑父的罪孽也包容了……不知不觉，他得到了早已超过预期的命运的馈赠。  
朱雀只要能拥有保护他们的力量，哪怕不被接受，他也愿意默默地守护。阿什福德学园的和平，鲁鲁修和娜娜莉安稳平静的生活，都由他在战场上拼杀到底，坚守到最后为止。——哪怕最终他走不到那一步，于此时获得的一切，仅仅因为他这个罪人的身份，早已过于他能得到的。  
为此，他永不后悔。

9.  
——他合该是永不后悔的人。  
关乎早已决定的命运，自我选择的未来，以及捍卫赴死之意的决心。  
然而，那他颤抖着睁大难以置信的双眼，清清楚楚听见录音中那句熟悉的“我要活下去”，他的世界几乎在瞬间崩溃。  
朱雀险些站不住身体，微微开启的双唇嗫嚅着发不出一个字。  
责问者还在寻求他的确认，他混乱的大脑无法思考，连一句回应都无法说出口，这是他的真心吗？怎么可能！——但是，这真的是他连自己都欺瞒过的真心吗？  
是校园生活太满足所以他懈怠了？是鲁鲁修和娜娜莉重新回到他的生命，他开始动摇了？是力量和地位来的太过顺遂，尤菲米娅的大力支持令他感到安心，于是开始不愿赴死了？  
不不——这不可能——不对——这不是他！  
朱雀几乎崩溃地嘶吼，让负责盘问的军官吓了一跳，他赶忙喊来队医，这过程中朱雀狠狠地将头掼在地上，自残的凶狠让数名士兵都压不住他。  
“冷静点！枢木君！”  
一番争闹之后，气力全失的朱雀困顿于角落，他抱紧自己浑身发抖，嘴角咬出鲜血淋漓，眸光犹如凶狠的恶兽，令所有人都不敢靠近。  
他从没有像现在这样——像这样——憎恨一个人。  
那是他自己。

10.  
如果骑士的存在是守护公主，那么为何要放弃？——只是利用了尤菲米娅的邀请，获取足以守护重要事物的力量，踏足实现理想的地位，却忘记了杀父的罪孽，这样逍遥自在地生活……这样的自己，相当卑劣！于是不能再心安理得享受这样的待遇，他不能容许麻痹的神经，潜意识里已经连最初的心念都改变了，这样的他也不配驾驶兰斯洛特，可能在辞任尤菲的骑士后，会被收去各种特权，但他心意已决。  
这样的朱雀在九州战场上为Zero所救，欠下一份人情。他不禁思考，何时差点做出向中华联邦寻求帮助，做下无法收拾的残局，狼狈逃离本土的泽崎一样的事了。  
从九州战役回归，朱雀有了新的想法。  
死去的人仅仅是解脱，活下去的人才是真正的赎罪。他再一次将自己逼进险境的时候，听见了那一声于他或是一生都未曾考虑过的告白——或者，那仅仅是尤菲为了将他留下的临时起意。朱雀事后没有确认，但他相当感激，这样的自己仍然为世人牵挂，为特定的人喜欢，这样的自己仍然能够让人说着“不要讨厌自己”。  
他敞开了心扉，为这份新生的希望，重新取回面对死亡的勇气。尤菲、罗伊德伯爵、塞西尔小姐，即将不得不放弃生命时，他坦然无惧地留下遗言，永远隐瞒他所牵挂的人们。他无法对尤菲说出那两个名字，在他脑海中温柔地浮现。  
他重新接受了骑士勋章，于他有着更多不同的意义。如果这些感情令自己软弱，那便同样能够使自己坚强，他如此断定，对新生的未来，对守护的意义，诞生了全新的想法。

11.  
红色。  
红莲咆哮而过的猩红，那是战场杀伐的颜色。  
记忆中一道飞翼的红，那是他曾经忘却的改变初始。  
浑身颤抖不止的鲜红，逐渐归于令人恐惧的深泽，那是无法挽留的生命逝去的绝望。  
枢木朱雀的双手或许早已沾染无数血腥，敌人的，自己的，但第一份鲜血总是在记忆中刺痛他的神经，属于父亲的罪孽的血，为他幼稚的行为留下的永恒错误，他是个罪犯。如今，他的双手染上从未想过的人的血，哪怕泪流不止，也唤不回已经往生的灵魂。  
尤菲，为什么是尤菲。  
不可能，她怎么会下令枪杀11区人。  
Zero杀死了尤菲，践踏她的鲜血，踏上救世神坛——那本不属于他的位置，血染的变故，一夕之间毁坏殆尽。  
那是踏往幸福之路的破灭，尤菲失去的生命，他作为骑士无法守护的莫大遗憾，他绝望地失去了所有。曾以为可以通往幸福，可以让鲁鲁修和娜娜莉幸福生活的世界——他耳边依稀回响着眼前温柔女孩怀念无比的神色和倾诉之语。  
“我还有一位哥哥，小时候就被送到日本。他遇到了很不愉快的事情，却在到日本后不久，给我寄了唯一的一封信。他说，交到了一位日本人的朋友。”那时尤菲坐在炉火旁，温柔面上笑容淡淡。  
“克洛维斯哥哥说，日本人有好好对待鲁鲁修呢。他笑着说大概需要回以一些报答。于是，他建设了很多玩乐设施，想要大家都好好生活吧。”  
“但是——我已经不知道，死去的鲁鲁修是怎样想的了。”尤菲低低说着难言的话语。在她身边，朱雀攥紧制服，很辛苦压抑着过度的震惊以及控制自己不要说出真相。他万万没想到，尤菲会说这些。  
“我曾经很喜欢他，喜欢到妄言长大后想要嫁给他……呵呵，童言无忌呐。但是，鲁鲁修遭受那么大变故，我却没能为他做任何事。如果，一条和平的道路可以让大家都获得幸福，他也会很开心吧。善待过鲁鲁修的日本人，我也想要善待呢……”尤菲吐了吐舌头，“这是之前没和朱雀说过的事。”  
朱雀张了张嘴，未置一词，他看着尤菲，心间温暖满溢。原来他们的道路是一样，他们所愿皆相同，区别只是尤菲并不知道鲁鲁修和娜娜莉还活着。  
这样的尤菲，怎么可能毁掉辛辛苦苦计划的特区，怎么会犯下这么大的罪孽？  
“你很困惑的样子呢，我来告诉你答案吧。”  
出现在朱雀面前的不是孩童，而是恶魔。

12.  
黑色，漆黑的天幕。  
即将被残酷的战争所遮蔽的天空的颜色。  
朱雀按捺不住心头压抑的仇恨，他给鲁鲁修打了电话。  
请不要看天空。  
我愤怒的火焰会燃烧这座城市，在大家居住的上空进行残忍的杀戮。  
那是不被允许的事，我却无法压抑自己。  
Geass，那可憎恨的能力，扭曲了尤菲的心愿，破坏了他通往理想的道途。  
Geass，那可破坏的能力，扭曲了自己的心念，让他不可饶恕地说出了苟活残喘的话语。  
人性被扭曲，理想被践踏，这样惨无人道的出自Zero的手段，朱雀无法原谅，也绝不可原谅。  
“你不感到好奇吗？尤菲米娅亲口说出，想和Zero面谈，他们看上去真的很熟悉呢。”  
令人不快的孩子意有所指地说了些话，朱雀心中渐渐起了惊恐般的猜测。  
但他很快平静下来。那不可能……神根岛时尤菲的异常，或许早已被Zero加诸了Geass，在必要的时候让尤菲听他命令，干犯滔天大罪。  
唯有这个男人不可饶恕，唯有这个男人他永不原谅。他会将他击杀，埋葬进地狱。因他杀害了自己无法代替的女性，毁了自己保护重要之人的未来。  
但恐惧依然在心底蔓延，朱雀不得不打给鲁鲁修。  
我在向你忏悔，又向你寻求安慰，我将犯下的罪行不可饶恕，你会如知晓我弑父时那般再度温柔地宽免我吗？鲁鲁修……他唯一的告解，连同隐藏心底不安的试探，却意外得到一丝惶恐的猜测。  
谢谢你，允许我即将犯下的罪。  
谢谢你，承认你已无法回头。  
他挂断尤菲的电话，在心口珍重地紧握。  
Zero，他必将斩杀到底。

13.  
精准的枪声想起，朱雀击碎了Zero的假面。  
击碎了最后的念想。  
击碎全部谎言。  
击碎他的心。

End


End file.
